List of programs broadcast by Paramount Kids
This list shows the series that Paramount Kids aired. Shows Original Series * The Adventures in Medieval * Crazy Rush! * The Bigger Adventures: The Series * The Little Audrey Show * Quinn the Rockstar * Mice Stories * Friendly Fox * Master Detectives * Adventures of Little Audrey and Friends * Twin, Duo, and Two: Double Madness * Princess and Prince Adventures: The New Journey * The Crawler, Liger and Ratty Show * Sparkles and Gloom * Virtual Journey: The Series * Natalia's Story Tales * Quinn the Rockstar Chronicles * Puffy: The Series * Crazy Rush!: Funtastic Adventures * Royce & Meredith: The Tales of Kingdom Paramount Television Animation * Gulliver's Travels * The Knights of Crystalland * Itsy Bitsy Spider Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios * Koko the Clown * Betty Boop * Bimbo * Hunsky and Spunky * Noveltoons * Screen Songs * Color Classics Nickelodeon Live-Action * Drake & Josh * Zoey 101 * Big Time Rush * Victorious * The Haunted Hathaways * 100 Things to do Before High School * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn Animated * Doug (1991-1994) * Rugrats * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Hey Arnold! * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rocket Power * As Told by Ginger * The Fairly OddParents * Invader Zim * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Catscratch * The X's * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B! * Making Fiends * The Penguins of Madagascar * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Monsters vs. Aliens * Harvey Beaks * The Loud House * Bunsen is a Beast * Welcome to the Wayne * Wonder Park Rainbow S.r.l. * Winx Club series ** Winx Club ** World of Winx ** PopPixie * Mia and Me * Regal Academy * Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends * Tommy and Oscar * Monster Allergy * Huntik CBS * Terrytoons series ** The Astronut Show ** The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle ** Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures ** The Terrytoons Show * The Milton the Monster Show * The Brady Kids * Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour * The Houndcats * Amigo and Friends * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * Hot Wheels * Skyhawks Acquired from King Features Syndicate * Popeye the Sailor series ** The All-New Popeye Hour ** Popeye and Son ** Popeye the Sailor shorts * Beetle Bailey (1960's series) * Krazy Kat (1960's series) * Snuffy Smith (1960's series) Acquired from Universal Television * Toonsylvania * The Penguins of Madagascar * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Monsters vs. Aliens * Little Lulu series ** Little Lulu shorts ** Little Lulu and Her Little Friends ** The Little Lulu Show * The Harveytoons Show * Casper the Friendly Ghost series ** The New Casper Cartoon Show ** Casper and the Angels ** The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper ** Casper's Scare School * Herman and Katnip * The Baby Huey Show * Buzzy the Crow * Little Audrey ''series ** ''Little Audrey ''shorts ** ''The Little Audrey Show ** Adventures of Little Audrey and Friends * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Ray Eilo * Fievel's American Tails * The Land Before Time: The Animated Series * Emily, Ravi, and Julia ''(1993 series) * ''Earthworm Jim ''(both the original and the 2005 series) Acquired from Sony Pictures Television * ''The Smurfs * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds Stella * Angry Birds Blues * Piggy Tales * Men in Black: The Series * Jumanji: The Series * Jackie Chan Adventures * Stuart Little: The Animated Series Acquired from MGM Television * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series Acquired from Nelvana * 6teen * Rupert * Grossology * Pippi Longstocking * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids * Scaredy Squirrel * Ned's Newt * Rescue Heroes * Pelswick * Wayside * Sidekick * Donkey Kong Country * Stickin' Around Acquired from DHX Media * Inspector Gadget (both the original and the 2015 revival) * Animal Mechanicals (starting with the fourth season/reruns) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * League of Super Evil * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) * Sonic Underground * The Little Lulu Show * MetaJets * Dr. Dimensionpants * Chuck's Choice * Scan2Go * Magi-Nation * Will and Dewitt * Young Robin Hood * Storm Hawks * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Trollz Acquired from Corus Entertainment * Atomic Betty * Rocket Monkeys Acquired from JeremyWorks Studios * JeremyToons * JeremyToons Universe * Cartoon World * Emily, Ravi, and Julia * The Adventures in Medieval (both the original and the 2017 revival) * JeremyWorks Remixed Others * Kaput and Zosky * Peanuts series * Power Rangers series ** Power Rangers Samurai ** Power Rangers Megaforce ** Power Rangers Dino Charge ** Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Garfield series * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Yu-Gi-Oh! series * Viva Piñata * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Rabbids Invasion * Mona the Vampire * Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions * Shaun the Sheep * Skylanders Academy * Skunk Fu! * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * George of the Jungle * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Legend Quest (in English dub) * Atomic Puppet * Camp Lakebottom * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Voltron series ** Voltron: Defender of the Universe ** Voltron: The Third Dimension ** Voltron Force ** Voltron: Legendary Defender * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series) Category:Lists